River Flows In You
by MsValensi
Summary: No podía darle mucho más que eso: una melodía que había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma. Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Por lo menos, de momento. ExB. One-shot.


**La saga original de Crepúsculo y sus derivados pertenece a la señora Stephenie Meyer. Ella aparece como figureti en la película, no yo, por lo que no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Yo sólo hago esto… bueno… ¿quién sabe por qué?**

**River Flows In You**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

_._

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las primeras notas de la melodía. Comenzó a tocar, a dejarse llevar por las diferentes sensaciones que lo invadían cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos, en el sonido de su voz o en la torpe gracilidad de cada uno de sus movimientos. La felicidad y la tristeza comenzaron a entremezclarse en una misma melodía, mientras cerraba los ojos y sus manos trazaban un impoluto camino sobre las piezas marfileñas. Una tenue pausa lo llevó a otra parte, donde recordaba los altibajos, los momentos difíciles que habían pasado juntos y las dolorosas escenas que se repetían frente a él cada vez que miraba las estrellas en el firmamento. Esas noches interminables en las que las estrellas le recordaban todos los motivos por los que él y ella, simplemente, no podían ser uno solo.

Y dolía cuando sabía que esa frágil muchacha era todo lo que quería y que, por su bien, debía alejarse de ella. Con el sufrimiento y aquel sentimiento de culpa a flor de piel, unas notas más fuertes subieron dramatismo y emoción a la pieza, mientras sus dedos aún danzaban por la superficie del piano con profesional agilidad. Sintió que entre la escala podía oír el tono susurrante de la voz de su amada; de alguna extraña manera, sentía que ella estaba dentro de la melodía, que su esencia fluía por las notas.

Tocó un poco más fuerte, poniendo una sincera pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella era tan esencial para su vida como el aire lo era para la vida de un simple humano. Y, mientras oía la perfecta armonía de las notas, sintió que nada sonaba mejor que eso para definir lo que sentía por ella. Una ideal combinación de emociones, una dulce mezcla entre lo prohibido y lo jamás imaginado, entre la culpa y el egoísmo, entre la irracionalidad y el amor. Un balance en el que los extremos se juntaban, haciendo de lo imposible algo perfecto.

Dejó que las últimas notas se perdieran en el aire, casi maravillado por la espontánea composición. Ella, como un río, había fluido desde lo más profundo de su congelado corazón hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo, para materializarse en forma de una inspiradora y melancólica melodía.

Cuando el silencio reinaba ya en la sala, escuchó unas suaves palmadas a sus espaldas. Se volteó lentamente, aún extasiado con los pensamientos que aquella unión de notas había generado en él.

—¿Debería estar celosa por lo que has escrito para Bella? —preguntó Esme, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Hizo una pausa—. Es hermosa.

Edward sonrió.

—No creo que nada sea suficiente para ella —respondió él, con honestidad, mientras volvía a tocar las brillantes teclas.

No podía darle mucho más que eso: una melodía que había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Por lo menos, de momento.

Sin embargo, secreta y egoístamente albergaba las esperanzas de, en un futuro, poder ofrecerle más que eso.

A pesar de todo, su inerte corazón soñaba con regalarle una vida juntos…

… _por toda la eternidad._

…

**LadyC cada día está más cursi y más loca —aunque eso último es bastante complicado—. Estaba tocando ese tema y repentinamente sentí una necesidad increíble de escribir cómo fue que Edward la compuso. Me parece una canción hermosa para dedicar a quien uno quiere y ahí siento que está el por qué. Para aquellos que no sepan, todo el pequeño relato estuvo inspirado en **_**«River Flows In You» **_**de **_**Yiruma**_**, la cual, para mí, tendría que haber sido la nana oficial —como para muchos otros, seguramente—. Dudo que alguien no la haya escuchado, pero pueden enconarla en mi blog que, como saben, está en mi perfil. **

**Decidí subirlo en este momento, ya que acabo de enterarme del fallecimiento de una de las mejores autoras que he tenido el gusto de leer: Daddy's Little Cannibal. No tuve el placer de hablar con ella directamente, sino tan sólo por mensajes, pero creo que se merece un pequeño homenaje por esas maravillas que escribió, ¿y qué mejor forma que con un pequeño escrito?**

**«(…) el libro confiere al genio del hombre el Don más preciado de los Dioses, "la Inmortalidad». Siempre va a estar presente en cada una de esas excelentes historias suyas. **

**En fin, saben que espero sus comentarios con ansias, como siempre. Una pequeña dosis de azúcar no viene mal de vez en cuando, ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que, si es así, me lo hagan saber. **

**El fin de semana actualizo «No es fácil ser niñera», posiblemente el domingo. **

**¡Saludos a todos y gracias por soportar todas mis pequeñas locuras!**

**Nos leemos. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
